The Battle on Umbris
by ratchetthe1s
Summary: A fight scene during the Changing events in the video game 'Ratchet and Clank' where Captain Quark Betrayed the two heroes and caused uncertainties between the two.


Hello to you all, here's a Short story from Ratchets POV I wrote in English for creative writing, tell me what you think! It hasn't been marked yet, so I'd like to have some opinions. Here it is :)

* * *

I grunted as I came to contact with the hard rock below me. I was pulled - Literally, by Clank - Into Quarks stupid trap he set up for us. I heard him glide down and land on me using his Heli-pack I bought for him on Kerwan, an upgrade we got from Big-Als Robo shop. It lets Clank use propellers to lift up or glide down from surfaces.

"Get off of me you idiot!" I shouted as I pushed him off. Focusing my attention back to Quark, I stood up, and wiped off some dirt that had stuck onto me during the landing.

"Hahahahahahaha" Qwark laughed "I love it when a plan comes together!"

"W-what do you mean?" Clank asked confused

"What do you think he means genius?" I retaliated "He's not going to help us, He's going to kill us!"

"You catch on quick, although there is one problem with your hypothesis. I'm not going to kill you"

"You're not?"

"No, he is" Qwark said pointing to a massive beast behind them, A dark green giant, with thick armoured skin, and sharp talons. It had a slight resemblance to quark, and chairman drek, the one who was behind all of it.

"But… why?" Clank asked

"But, why?" Qwark mimicked "It's not really that difficult to decipher, I'm the official spokesman for dreks new planet. I can't have you two getting in the way of my comeback!"

"This isn't over Qwark" I shouted back in a rage.

"No… but it will be soon.." he said as he flew off whilst the beast broke from its manacles.

Clank jumped up and locked onto my back, I let him stay there, forgetting my anger at him just for the moment, needing to fight the beast, not one another. I took out my Blaster, an auto targeting pistol that shoots out energy bolts, and got ready to fight beast.

"Clank, any idea of what this thing is?"

"It appears to be a Blargian Snagglebeast, a science experiment by the Blarg. It learns from its enemies and can start to use their own attacks against them."

"Great" I sighed "Just what we need. Anything else?"

"They aren't a smart species but they have thick skin, making it a fearsome opponent. But I think that we will be able to win this battle"

"Okay, lets start then"

The snagglebeast started stomping sending out powerful shockwaves as I started shooting. I had to find higher ground to escape them. Up ahead, I saw what I was looking for, a piece of elevated rock, 20 meters or so ahead of me, but also, 20 meters closer to the snagglebeast. I acted fast and took the chance, jumping over each explosive wave that the beast was making.

"Okay Clank, high jump, in 3… 2… 1… "

My robotic backpack whirred as the propellers lifted me upwards and forwards onto the rock. I quickly pulled the trigger when I landed. At 10 per second, my Blaster shot out the bolts of energy, right at the heart. 90 left…. 80 left… 70 left… I was running out of ammo. Quickly. I needed another plan of action. I had 4 other weapons, but only the Bomb Glove and the Mine Glove would be effective here. I cursed under my breath as my blaster clicked. Out of ammo, Time for plan B. I got out the Bomb glove and took a throw. The bomb arced up, but fell short by a couple of meters. I need to get closer, but the shockwaves were still coming. My decision was made when the snagglebeast threw a massive boulder at me. I jumped off and ducked for cover, just as it hit the rock and shattered it. The beast was distracted by the plume of dust, probably trying to figure out if it hit me. I used this to my advantage and threw 3 bombs at it in quick succession. Roaring and enraged, it started making its way towards me. picking up ammo crates along the way and eating them. Unsure of what that was going to do to it, I started edging backwards, just as fast as it was coming towards me. All of a sudden, 50 blaster shots were coming towards me, and I understood now what it had done. it collected ammo, and used it without the gun. I knew I had to finish this battle soon, I had to outsmart it somehow

"Ratchet!"

"Yeah? what?"

"There is a floating bridge behind you on the lava that leads to another island of rock"

"And..?"

"It looks too weak for the snagglebeast. If you go across and taunt it to follow you, it could fall and drown in the lava"

"Great idea" I said as I turned around and ran towards the bridge. I took out my mine glove and placed some mines like a trail of breadcrumbs. As I ran, I heard the mines go off, each followed by a roar from the beast. Over the bridge, I watched as the beast got closer. As it stepped onto the bridge, I was worried that Clank and I had underestimated the bridge. then, there was a crack as the support beams broke and the hover field generator gave way. The beasts feet, now swamped in the lava, made it impossible for it to move, it could only scream and wail as it met its fate in the fiery depths below. As the battle ended, my rage at clank caught up with me and I shoved clank off my back. We found a door that led to a ship dock. and right In Front of the ship I was walking to, there was an infobot.

"I wonder what that infobot is for...?"  
"Maybe it could replace you." I said as the infobot started up and showed its message  
"We're pinned down! We're pinned down! The ships are hammering our position from the aisle!" shouted a Commando as bombs came down all around him  
"That was a little TOO close! We need support, NOW!... Actually, I need support. My entire battalion went AWOL and required me to fight this war on my own! If the enemy doesn't kill those guys, I will. I'm not gonna last much longer! Requesting immediate assistance! Over and out!"

The infobot finished its message, and clank collected it.  
"Those are Drek's ships destroying that planet! We must help that commando!"  
"Are you serious?" I said. I had finally had enough. "That's it! I am outta here! Captain Qwark is gonna be sorry he messed with me!"  
"This is not about Captain Qwark any more. There are innocent lives being lost."  
"Yeah, well I'm done with this stupid hero stuff! I got my own agenda now!"

"Ratchet, this is not like you."  
"What do you know about me? You spent this whole time looking for Qwark. You don't know anything about me!"  
"I know that you will do the right thing."

"Well right now the only thing I wanna do is find Qwark!"  
I jumped into the ship, but I couldn't find out how to start it up.  
"How do you start this stupid thing?"  
"Have you forgotten? You need a Robotic Ignition System." Clank said as he glided up to the ship with the heli-pack "I will start the ship as long as you help that commando."  
"So... blackmail, is it? Fine. Just shut up and start the ship."


End file.
